For I Have Lost Her
by Aria Zephyr
Summary: WW Oneshot. Link tells the story of his and Tetra's life together, Tetra's tragic death, and his own despair. Bittersweet ending. NO FLAMERS, PLEASE.


_(Author's Note: A word of warning before you read this - this story involves character death, attempted suicide, and overall angst. If you can't handle it, don't read it.)_

**For I Have Lost Her**

Life is so cruel to us. My ancestor had seven years and his innocence stolen from him, only to fall in love with a woman he could not have. As for myself…I too have had my innocence stolen from me… Yet, I had the woman I loved, only to have her stolen from me. Yes, life is cruel to us.

My Beloved…

My…Zelda…

To be truthful, she was Tetra to all. But, she allowed me to call her by her true name. I loved calling her by name, even if she would scold me for it afterward.

She was so outwardly surprised and inwardly thrilled the day I asked her to marry me. And, I was utterly delighted that she accepted.

We were married on a beautiful clear summer's day. We held the ceremony in the deep heart of Forest Haven, where the fireflies dance and where the dear old Great Deku Tree could watch. I was never happier than when, after the minister had pronounced us man and wife, I lifted my beloved off her feet and kissed her. It was the wonderful beginning of our life together.

We began our life on my little oasis. It was a quiet life, but an envious one. There, we were close enough to be reached, but far enough that we wouldn't be constantly bothered. We had given up on our quest for a new Hyrule, for the moment, to savor a little time together.

It was great fun, those first few years! Often, we would dive into the clear pool and kick water at each other; or, Tetra would sunbathe, while I slid down the little waterfall; or, we would just sit at the top of the oasis, side by side, watching the sun set on the golden horizon and the stars flicker into being in the deepening night. We were happy, just the two of us.

Then, Tetra started becoming nauseous in the mornings and growing more tired as days passed. Despite her protests of full health, I whisked her off to Windfall, anxious to know what was happening to her.

How the doctor laughed when he told me the news! And, how Tetra laughed at my expression, when I was told I was going to be a father! Tetra's symptoms were nothing unusual, for a pregnant woman.

I admit it: I did fuss over her from that moment onward. I didn't really realize how my behavior had changed until Tetra threatened to go stay on the pirate ship unless I stopped fretting. I agreed, and things settled down after that.

* * *

Our baby was born too early. I panicked when Tetra shrieked in the night. Even through her own fear and pain, Tetra managed to get me to grab the appropriate items and get her to Forest Haven, the closest populated island.

I made many trips that night. I went to Dragon Roost to fetch Medli, who had promised to help when the time came; I went to Outset to awaken Aryll and Grandma and to tell the pirates that "it" was coming; I went to various islands to bring items that Olivio could blend into a potion to ease Tetra's agony.

But, I was there, holding Tetra's left hand in both of mine, while Aryll held her right hand in hers, when our baby, our little Elanna, was born.

Medli cleaned her with fallen Deku leaves and wrapped her in the soft blankets Aryll had made, while I helped Tetra into a nearby pool. Once we all had Tetra cleansed and settled down, Medli handed Elanna, who was already wailing, to us.

She was so tiny, so frail. I couldn't believe the squalls that came from such a seemingly delicate infant. Tetra just smiled at my dumbfounded expression and cuddled Elanna. Elanna's cries died away at she peered at her mother.

"Do you want to hold her?" Tetra asked me.

"Wha?" I blurted, startled.

Tetra pressed the tiny bundle into my arms. I looked into that tiny, pink face and fell in love again. I stroked her cheek with one finger, and Elanna sighed.

"What should we name her?" I said.

Tetra lay back. She closed her eyes. "Elanna," she said. "It means 'StarGift' in an ancient Hylian language."

"Elanna," I repeated. "Perfect."

* * *

Despite the feebleness of most early babies, Elanna rallied and grew fat and happy, to our delight. She was relatively calm for a baby…except when she wanted something. Then, she was as bad as her mother!

Now, responsible for a tiny life that was wholly dependent upon us, Tetra and I set back our quest to find a new Hyrule even further. Even though Elanna was much stronger and sturdier, we didn't want to put our precious StarGift at risk.

Elanna was nearly two years old when we decided to introduce her to the pirate ship. She'd been on it for less than five minutes before she was running amuck amongst the bewildered and unprepared crew. She only stopped when we called her for naptime.

After that, we began taking Elanna with us on short trips, to acquaint her with the feeling of a boat rocking beneath her. Elanna adapted quickly and had soon outwitted Niko and his "tests."

* * *

One day, Tetra and I were exploring Greatfish Isle. Elanna was playing with seashells on the beach while we surveyed the old destruction. I went to check on Elanna when I heard Tetra scream in pain. I bolted back to her to find her on the ground, clutching her bloodied left leg, her face screwed up against the pain. The pirates, having heard Tetra's cry, rushed to see what was happening; I told them to take care of Elanna – I was taking Tetra to a doctor.

Once I got her into my long-silent King of Red Lions, Tetra told me what had happened: she'd been walking along the beach when she stepped on a piece of driftwood. The driftwood, not yet smoothed by the waves, reared up and stabbed deep into her calf. She moved her hands slightly, and I could see the blood oozing out of the ragged and filthy wound. It shook me to the core of my soul, but Tetra kept my attention on getting her to the doctor.

Once we reached the doctor, Tetra was rushed inside, where I had to hold her arms while the doctor washed and sanitized the wound with hot salt water. At the first touch, Tetra screamed, and, as much as her pain hurt me, I tightened my grip on her.

The doctor worked long into the afternoon and far into the night. Eventually, the effort of trying not to scream and of holding her still took its toll on both Tetra and me, so the doctor gave her a sleeping potion.

When he had finally cleansed the wound and stitched it together, the doctor packed the wound with creams and wrapped it in bandages. As I left with Tetra's limp body, the doctor gave me a jar of antiseptic cream and told me to change the bandages twice a day. Then, his eyebrows knit together with worry. He told me to be vigilant in caring for her; she had lost so much blood and the wound had been so filthy that it was very likely that she would get an infection. I heard a little something in his voice, almost a crack, as he told me that he'd seen people die of infection, and it was heart-wrenching.

I returned with Tetra to the oasis. Elanna, the crew, and my sister were waiting for us. I smiled at them, hugged my sister, and cuddled Elanna before I laid Tetra on our bed and fell into it myself.

I spent the next week worried over Tetra. I did as the doctor said, but I couldn't help seeing how the wound was inflamed and the small red streaks that spread up Tetra's leg as the days passed. Tetra, ever the energetic soul, was subdued and feverish. Not wanting Elanna to see her mother so weak and sick, I sent her to Outset with Aryll.

* * *

On the tenth day, I was awoken from a fitful sleep by Tetra's weakened voice calling me. I was awake in an instant. Tetra smiled at me, although I could see the unnatural brightness in her eyes and I could feel the searing heat of the fever in her skin.

"Zelda…?" I asked.

"Link…" she said softly. Her eyelashes fluttered. "Link…I-I-I'm dying…"

"No!" I cried, grasping her hands. "You're going to be just fine! You'll recover and life will go on as normal!"

Tetra gripped my hands. "No…no…Link…I won't recover from this fever…**I** know I'm dying…" Two tears slipped from her eyes as she gulped for breath. "I'm…on my…deathbed…Link…"

"You're not going to die! Not here and not now!" I cried.

Tetra gave a parched laugh, more death rattle than amusement. "Link…" she began.

"No!" I screamed. I pulled her against me, her fevered head resting on my chest. "You're going to live! You'll get better and live till old age! You'll live! You'll see our Elanna grow up and become a woman! You're not going to die!"

"Oh…Link…" Tetra whispered. Her fingers grasped the material of my shirt. "You know I'm dying…and it's killing you…"

I gave a howl of despair and buried my face in her hair. Tetra tipped her head back to look me in the eye. I, in turn, gazed at her beloved face – at her sun-browned skin, her full rosy lips, her deep ocean-blue eyes fringed by soft lashes, and her golden hair spilling around the both of us.

"Don't…let me go…" Tetra said, tears falling from her eyes.

I gulped, as tears spilled down my own cheeks. "Never," I said, holding her fiercely.

We lay like that, holding each other close, with hot, sorrowful tears seeping as our hearts broke, as life slipped away for her, and she died in my arms.

* * *

Her death shattered me. I could barely make it through the funeral, much less look at my own daughter, whose eyes were identical to hers. We buried her where I had first met her – at the summit of Outset Island, in the Fairy Forest. The fairies and my memories guard her now.

I could not bear to live in the oasis any longer. Elanna and I moved back to Outset, where she could grow up in peace and where I would not have to worry after her constantly.

* * *

That is where I am now. I am a broken heart, lost without the love that guided me. I can hear the surf pounding the rocks below as I stand at the edge of the cliff, just outside of the Fairy Forest. I look over at the sleeping village; they are at peace, and they'll return to such after I'm gone.

I turn back to the cliff's edge. It's so easy for me to just…jump. Just jump and end the agony I've been in since her death. I'd be with her again so soon.

I nudge a pebble and it lurches over the edge. I hear its tiny clattering as it falls and strikes the rocks. Will I clatter? Or will I just land with a thump and a splash?

* * *

I'm so sorry Grandma. I can't bear it any longer. I'm so sorry Aryll. It's just too much. I'm so, so sorry Elanna, my little Elanna, my own little StarGift. Daddy loves you.

I take a step back. And, another step back. And, another. I'm going to jump.

* * *

"Daddy?"

I jolt and whirl around. Elanna is standing there in her nightie, holding her doll, and rubbing her eyes.

"Elanna! What are you doing out here? You're supposed to be asleep! And, you know you're not allowed to come up the high path!" I say, kneeling down to face her.

"I couldn't sleep," Elanna says piteously. "An' I saw you leave the house an'…"

"Elanna…" I sigh. "It's dangerous up here. You know that."

"Yeah, but, then, what're you doing up here, Daddy?" Elanna asks.

"Daddy is a big boy, Elanna. He can do things you can't yet," I say. I take her little hand in mine. "Now, I'm going to put you to bed again, alright?"

"Alright, Daddy," Elanna says.

* * *

I pick her up and carry her down the path again. She falls asleep before I reach our house. I tuck her into bed and go outside again.

I look up at the stars and a tear escapes my eye. I brush it away and continue looking toward the heavens. A shooting star streaks across the sky.

That's when I hear it. I brush it off; probably just a wraith of my lost love. I hear it again. And again. Finally, I close my eyes and **listen**.

"_Oh, Link… My own, poor dear Link… There was nothing you could have done to prevent my death… Oh, Link… How I wish I could be there for you!_"

I am stunned as I hear **her** voice. But, her voice continues.

"_Live for our little StarGift, my love…if you cannot live for anything else… Live for Elanna's sake…and, thus, for mine…_"

* * *

"Daddy!"

I awaken to see Elanna grinning at me.

"Daddy, did you sleep outside the whole night?" Elanna asks.

I struggle into a sitting position and look around me. It is mid-morning and I had been lying on a soft clump of dune-grass. I remember the night before.

I smile at Elanna. "I suppose I did, Ellie dear. Why don't you help Daddy up so he can help your aunt with breakfast?"

Elanna giggles. "Sure, Daddy!" she chirps. Without ceremony, she hauls me to my feet and drags me to the house.

Even with Elanna's slight weight on my arm, I feel lighter than I have in months. The pain is still there, but now, even though I have lost her, it is less agonizing than before.

Thank you, my love. I will make you proud.

_(I hope you enjoyed this. Please read and review. Farewell.)_


End file.
